La mystérieuse
by Miss Lilith Samael
Summary: Les Fire Devils, le groupe que tous le monde aime, une cohabitation des plus froides, des masques que l'on aurait jamais imaginé existé, un Voldemort qui prépare quelque chose de sombre et une inconnu au nom legendaire...
1. Bande Annonce

Une ouvelle ficccccc lol je l'adore vraiment alors faites moi honneur enme laissant des reviews je vous adoreeeeee

Voix Off:

Un nouveau groupe apparaît...

Quatre personne jouant de la musique sur une scene

Journaliste:

Ce nouveau groupe Anglais/Français crée il y'a à peine deux mois...

Une journaliste parlant à une caméra

Voix Off:

Trois membres sur quatre sont à Poudlard...

Trois garçon entre dans la grande salle

Lavande:

Heyyyyyy Léooo, Logan, Eliot esque je pourrait avoir un autograaaaaaphe??

Lavande parlant aux trois garçon

Voix off:

Une cohabitation qui n'est pas des plus plaisantes...

Drago et Hermione se regardant hargneusement

Hermione:

Et alors qu'es'ça peut'faire?

Hermione assise désinvoltement, parlant à quelqu'un dans son dos

Voix Off:

Des absences plus que frequentes...

Harry et Ron cherchant Hermione sur la carte des Maraudeurs

Drago:

Tu disparais sans arrets!

Drago engueulant Hermione

Voix Off:

Une personne qui habite on ne sait où...

Eliot:

Elle va peut-etre même rester toute l'année!

Eliot avec un regard serieux

Ginny:

Et pourquoi elle vient pas à Poudlard?

Ginny qui parle au batteur du groupe tout en epluchant une banane

Harry:

Mais qui est cette fille plus que belle?

Harry interrogeant Ron

Voix Off:

Un Voldemort qui rôde...

Ron:

Au fait ça fait longtemps qu'on à pas entendu parler de tu-sais-qui!

Flash: Hermione regardant Drago avec un sourire et un regard narquois

Flash: Logan dans un couloir vide de Poudlard, essayant de cacher quelqu'un dans son dos à Drago

Flash : Harry courant après quelqu'un, il l'attrape par le bras et la fait se tourner

Flash: Voldemort riant d'un rire demoniaque

Lilith souriant à tous ses fans

Voix Off:

La mystérieuse! Bientôt sur vos écrans...


	2. Chapitre Premier

A cause de toi

Chapitre premier

Salut me revoila avec une New fic XD bon deja je vous le dis tout de suite j'adore certains

groupe et chanteurs(euses)(tel que Vegastar, Within Temptation, Nightwish et d'autres)

et comme vous l'aurez compris il y a un nouveau groupe et je vais faire genre c'est eux qui

ont inventés ces chansons (j'indiquerais en chaque debut de chapitre les titres et noms de groupes

cités dans le chapitre) Alors voila dans ce chapitre:

-100 ème étages-Vegastar

-See who I am-Within Temptation

-Angels-Within Temptation

-Nemo-Nightwish

-Bonjour Mesdames et messieurs,

Nous sommes en direct du stade de Quidditch où se deroule en ce moment même le concert

du nouveau groupe international les Fire Devils, dailleurs vous pouvez les entendres chanter

See who I am, dit une journaliste à la caméra qui la fixait, la belle Lilith au chant et à la

guitare, l'intelligent Logan à la guitare, le charmant Eliot au synthetiseur et enfin l'inimitable

Leo à la batterie. Ce nouveau groupe Anglais/Français crée il y'a à peine deux mois et déjà

n°1 en France, Angleterre, Etats-Unis, Australie, Allemagne, Suède et Suisse autant ches les

sorciers que chez les moldus.

Découvert grâce à leur toute premiere chanson intitulée "100ème étage" les Fire Devils enchaînent

les succès! Alors un conseil allez acheter leur premier album "Angels".

Drago Malefoy éteint la télévision, cet objet moldus qu'il connaissait depuis peu...

centerx-Flash-Black-x/center

-Mr Malefoy étant donné les circonstances présente, vous ne pouvez de toutes évidence pas rester

chez vous! S'exclama Minerva Macgonagall.

Le professeur Mcgonagall et Drago se trouvait dans l'ancien bureau de feu Albus Dumbledore.

Mais pour que vous compreniez encore mieux retournons quelques semaines en arriere, juste après la

mort de Dumbledore. Alors que Rogue et Drago couraient dans les landes Anglaise Drago s'arretat et

dis à son parrain:

-Severus, je ne continuerais pas avec toi déjà que ma mere va mourrir par ta faute je ne peux pas

continuer avec toi où meme avec le seigneur...

-Drago si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux je ne te retiens pas fais-le mais jure moi d'etre prudent,

de mon côté je te promet de faire mon possible pour sauver ta mère!

-Adieux...

Et sur ceux Drago partit dans l'autre sens disparaissant dans la nuit, quelques jours après l'enterrement

il se presenta à Poudlard pour parler à la directrice qui l'ecouta, le crut et l'aida.

Depuis ce jour il était obligé de se cacher chez... Hermione Granger la sang-de-bourbe qu'il detestait.

centerx-Fin-Flash-Back-x/center

Drago profitait de l'absence de Granger et de ses parents pour faire ce qu'il voulait comme fouiller.

Hermione avait ete au concert des Fire Devils tandis que ses parents etaient partis en voyages d'affaire

-pour réparer la bouche de la fille du grand Marajah (N.D.A: je ne suis pas sur que ça s'ecrive comme ça)

du Niger.

En parlant de ce groupe Drago les trouvait bizzare: ils chantaient en Anglais et en Français mais le pire c'est

que ils ne chantaient pas qu'un seul style non ils chantait tous les style de Hard Rock et de Metal alors il

faut le comprendre; comment un groupe qui change de contexte presque tous le temps peut-etre aussi apprécié en

si peu de temps?? Mais comme la moitie de la population il adorait ce groupe.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione rentra tout en fredonnant Nemo des Fire', elle n'avait pas changé au niveau de

son style, toujours les cheveux long broussailleux, des habits larges mais elle avait aretée de sourire à tous bout

de chants, de rire toutes les deux secondes et d'être toujours gentille.

-Alors il etait bien le concert? demanda Malefoy.

-D'enfer j'en avais mal aux oreilles tellement les fans hurlaient!

-Ils sont passés à la télé!!

-Ouais bah c'est bien!

Depuis qu'ils devaient cohabiter ils essayaient de ne plus se disputaient et de detendre l'atmosphere meme s'ils etaient

toujours aussi froids.

-Bon je vais me coucher.

Et sur ceux elle monta les grandes marche du manoir Granger.


	3. Chapitre Second

**La mystérieuse **

**Chapitre second**

Hermione se trouvait dans se chambre et se disait que le concert avait été genial, surtout les fans!! Bien sur sa cohabitation

avec Malefoy n'était pas facile, surtout s'il aprenait ce qu'elle fesait. Ca ne lui porterait pas atteinte mais tout de meme elle

ne voulait que personne ne le sache. A part bien sur quatres personnes qui sont dans le secret. Puis elle se deshabilla, se coucha

et se laissa aller aux douces paroles de Morphée...

Le lendemain elle fut reveille par un bruit d'objet qui tombe:

-Merde, merde et merde, dit une voix qu'Hermione identifia comme celle de Drago.

-Malefoy, tu peux m'expliquer quesque tu fous dans ma chambre?

-Euh...bah euh c'est... euh... jecherchaisducafé!

-Malefoy on sait que tu sais pas parler mais de la à croire que ma chambre est une cuisine...

-Oh c'est bon je cherchai un CD à écouter!

-Bon tu veux quoi?

-Les Fires.

-Ok alors tu degages et t'attends que j'sois prete et la prochaine fois que tu rentre dans ma chambre sans ma permission fais

gaffe à ta gueule! (N.D.R: oui je sais quelle vulgarite mais je veux faire une fiction TRES moderne alors comme tous les ados

parlent comme ça...)

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard Hermione sortit de sa chambre prête. Elle portait un haut noir moulant -mettant en valeur ses

formes plus que généreuses- a bretelles larges avec des desseins dans le dos et des strass marquée "ROCK 'N ROLL"; elle portait

aussi un pantalon noir très larges descendant très bas avec des perles/paillettes cousues dessus. Et pour chaussure de grosses

(N.D.R: Quand je dis grosse c'est grosse (en clair plateforme très epaisses)) sandales noires.

-WAYY Granger c'est quoi cette tenue? Dit un Drago on ne peut plus abasourdie devant sa tenue des plus inhabituelle.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et dis moi plutôt merçi.

Elle lui tendit deux pochettes de CD, ce qui etona tout autant le jeune Malefoy:

-Euh tu m'explique?

-...

-Pourquoi y'a deux CD alors qu'ils en ont sortis qu'un?

-J'ai de bonnes relations et cela ne te regarde pas. Repondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Hermione descendit à la cuisine, pris un verre de lait sucré et dis à son colocataire:

-Au fait Malefoy y'a des potes à moi qui vont venir, tu en connais quelques uns mais un conseil t'approches pas trop...A moin que l'un

de nous ne t'apelles -ce qui par ailleur m'ettonerait fort.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'on sonne à la porte.

Drago se retire tandis qu'Hermione va ouvrir:

-Wech Ollye ça va?

-Hermy ma grande, ce serait plutôt à nous de te poser cette question a'c ton ennemi jure Melfay...

-Malfoy pas Melfay... Bah entrez restez pas sur le palier voyons!

Ils entrèrent et allèrent dans le salon.

-Oh fait 'Mione se soir on sort, on va à la boîte! Dit le garçon brun portant le nom de Logan.

A ce moment Drago fit irruption dans la piece:

-Granger faut que je te parles.

-Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé?

-J'menfous ramène-toi.

-Si t'a quelque chose à dire tu le dis devant mes potes, dis Hermione, puis en voyant le regard hesitant de Drago rajouta; t'en fais aps Ollye

est au courant

-Ok. Y'a Mcgo qui...

-Le professeur Mcgonagall, oui? Le reprit Leo un garçon au cheveux mi-longs nommé Leo.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et continua sa phrase comme si de rien était:

-... qui a envoye une lettre qui raconte n'importe quoi.

-T'es venu pour me dire ça?

-On est prefet-en-chefs...

-Ok merçi.

-...Et on doit cohabiter ensemble

-C'etait previsible de la part de Minerva...

-T'apelle Mcgonagall par son prenom? Demanda Eliot le plus jeune de tous avec un regard etonné.

-Oui.

-Bon on parlait du Fire Devil on y va pour quelle heure?

-On a qu'a y'aller pour 21 heures, comme ça on chantera!

-Hein? Mais Lilith est pas retourné en France? Demanda Drago en s'incrustant dans la conversation

-Bah non pas encore!! Elle va peut-etre même rester toute l'année. Dis en Eliot en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il disait devant Malefoy.

-Bah il à venir avec nous. Proposa Ollye

Ollye etait une jeune fille du même âge qu'Hermione, moldue, avec de courts cheveux blonds et des yeux vairrons.

-Heyyy on parle de Malfoy la!! Dis une Hermione outrée

-Elle a raison il a qu'à vvenir comme ça il pourra nous admirer... Approuva Logan.

-Erf puisque c'est comme ça OK. Serieux Malfoy tu sais pas la chance que t'a...


	4. Chapitre Troisième

Avec un temps de retard impardonnable je le reconnais, voici le Troisième chapitre que j'ai retrouvé sur un autre site ou je l'avais publiée. Je vous fais la promesse de publier sous peu la suite, eh oui, je vais enfin récupérer mon ancien disque dur ^^

**!!! Enjoy !!!**

**Chapitre Troisième**

Une fois arrivés à la boîte de nuit, le petit groupe entra tranquillement sous les cris de fans hystériques.  
-Ah, salut vous trois, vous allez bien? Dit un grand noir barraqué qui devait probablement être un videur.  
-Wech mon pote ça va tranquille pour nous. Lui répondit Léo.  
-Lilith n'est pas la?  
-Elle ne va probablement pas tarder t'en fait pas Clarck.  
Au moment de rentrer, le dénommée Clarck bloqua le passage à Drago.  
-Il est avec nous.  
-Pas de problème, bonne soirée à vous.  
-Ouais à plus...  
Après cet échange, ils entrèrent dans une pièce gigantesque, le style d'endroit qu'on n'oublie pas;  
La pièce était très grande, possédant un bar/contoir où étaient déjà installées des personnes, une énorme piste de danse, une estrade légèrement moins grande, des banquettes rouges foncées autour de tables s'étalaient contre les murs qui entouraient la piste. Les murs étaient peints en une  
couleurs indescriptible à cause des faisceaux de lumières bleus, bordeaux et jaunes projetés par des projecteurs installés tout autour de l'estrade.  
A peine furent-ils entrés que des dizaines de fans se jetèrent sur eux pour des autographes que Léo, Eliott et Logan signèrent avec plaisir.  
Une voix retentit:  
-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs auriez-vous l'amabilité de cesser d'importuner nos invités d'honneurs?  
-C'est pas grave Brian ça nous fait plaisir, lui répondit Logan en riant, et puis nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien.

Une fois la foule dissipée, Les cinq allèrent s'installer à leur table habituelle.  
-Alors Drago que penses-tu de notre boîte? Demanda Eliott.  
Hermione faillit recracher sa Smirnoff Ice à l'entente du prénom de son ennemi, prononcé par son meilleur ami.  
-C'est quoi ça? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom?  
-Depuis qu'il est de notre côté.  
-Décidément tu ne changeras jamais...  
-Bon reprenons, Drago t'en pense quoi?  
-C'est cool...  
-C'EST TOUT? Interrogea Léo interloqué.  
-Bon ok, c'est dément si tu veux tout savoir.  
Hermione fit un signe de la main discret à l'adresse d'Eliott, Logan et Léo.  
-Bon, je vais au toilettes, à toute.  
Cinq minutes à peine après que la porte des toilettes se soit refermée sur Hermione, Le DJ Brian fit une annonce:  
-Et bientôt le moment que tout le monde attend, dans dix minutes, les Fire's vous joueront deux morceaux de leurs prochain album, bien des surprises vous attendent...

Voila voila, commentaires ^o)?? =D


End file.
